Trust Your Master
by Risa Zugva
Summary: Anakin had his hate, Obi Wan his endurance, Amidala her ambition. Others had their power plays. But small choices and sentiments can sometimes shape the Universe more than great strategies.
1. The Choice

_**Jar Jar Binks** as a Sith Lord. That's too good not to try it out in action._

 _ **Anakin** as a thinking Jedi that's rethinking the rules, the one that listens to both sides of the argument._

 _ **Obi Wan Kenobi** as a persisting hero who does what is needed and chooses faith over doubt._

 _ **Padme Amidala** as a cunning politician who tries to hold on and trust rather than believe in scams._

 _The question that persist is how are all those Jedi knights raised without mothers and why Anakin made his choice._

 _No Beta so mistakes will be part of this Force journey._

 **So without further ado. I believe we'll start with a triangle.**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was the chosen one. He never choose anything. Everything was chosen for him before he could make out what the choice was about.

Obi Wan Kenobi wasn't the chosen one. He never had a choice either but he was fine with that. He was somewhat light persona who had seen the world as an adventure never taking it too much to heart. That is until Padme Amidala came into their lives. Then somehow everything changed and he wasn't sure why.

Padme Amidala was an ambitious woman. She was a born princess but she always wanted more. Even more than to be a queen, which she became at very early age. She wanted a real power. She wanted that power to do well by her people, good for the galaxy. Her ambition was the grand one to make galaxy a fair place. She was too young to realize that her ambition was childish.

When she met two Jedi's she didn't think much of them. One was too young, other too old, but when they met again the difference disappeared. They looked the same but still.

* * *

 _Let's see where this goes.  
_


	2. The Smile

_So it seems that I will obey cannon for now._

* * *

The boy that they met on their way was fun enough to make her smile. Padme rarely did that. Her life and business were serious matter. She was raised to be serious and focused, to achieve high goals.

That's why she thought that being taken in by Jedi's order was a good for the boy. They'll teach him how to be big and strong, how to achieve greatness. There were nothing for him on that desolated place he called home.

In the years before she met them again, the young surviving Jedi knight and the boy that was now apprentice, she never really thought about them. They served their purpose and she had a job to do, to maintain herself on the level to serve as a Senator, to make good decisions and set the Republic on the right path.

When she saw them again she discovered that not only they have changed in the meantime, but that she was changed too. She now could see the appeal in them. They grew big and strong. The young Jedi Obi Wan that looked juvenile under his master's wing, now looked mature and secure, he was well balanced and in good humour. Obi Wan Kenobi was now a man that controlled himself and seemed to know how to react in their changing society. She appreciated that.

His young apprentice Anakin Skywalker wasn't a boy anymore, he was a handsome young man and he looked at her with adoration. She couldn't miss that, and she didn't really mind. It was tiresome how men looked at her for a while now. She was a figure of authority, someone to argue with, and someone to contradict and preach to. No one just to be stare at. She never really got that staring part in her life so she just sat there pretending that she can't see his behaviour. It seemed like no one else saw it either.

While she dealt with them she did feel the attention from Obi Wan, but that was a mild stroke of a breeze and she never give much thought into it. It was more of brotherly protectiveness than anything man-like.

On the other side the flame Anakin sent her way was hard to ignore. It made her want things just for herself, the kind things that were warm and secure. She felt the malice within that flame, the hatred he sent to anyone that talked to her but she dismissed it. Jedi's had their way in handling their members, and it probably was a part of his task to protect her.


	3. The Hate

Anakin Skywalker hated anyone that looked at Amidala, he hated them with a fury flame, but most of all he hated how Obi Wan was smiling at her. His smile was like the sun and there were times when he loved that smile, when he felt secure from that smile, like it was a smile of his non-existing father. But there was some time now since he saw that smile for what it was, a false cover over his cowardly features. Chancellor Palpatine made that all too clear with his reluctant remarks of Obi Wan's behaviour before his elders.

Anakin knew that you had to respect your elders, because they knew how to end suffering, they knew the price for the peace and Anakin was always ready to pay the price for the peace. Being a slave on the world full of fractions he knew how much the chaos costs, how hard it was without a security and a protection. Jedi's failed to give that protection to the galaxy. They failed to keep it safe, to end the suffering, to end the slavery. They failed and worse yet, they ignored the fact that they didn't control the Galaxy, that they couldn't bring all criminals to justice. Their function was just a mockery.

As years passed by it was harder and harder to remain under Obi Wan's grasp. To pretend that he agrees with his views. Anakin withstood it waiting for his mastery, for him to become a full pledged member, to rise to the power they offered, there he'll be able to persuade them to change their ways.

In the meantime he observed how young children are being trained into perfect killing machines. He couldn't look at it differently. He himself was a perfected killing machine. Their menace was the one thing that kept the Republic together. People believed they can't hide their thoughts and intentions, that they can't shoot and kill a Jedi that they can't run and hide, that they'll be sensed.

And all that could be true, if only they were allowed to use their powers. But no. They were trained to the verge of possible and then denied the chance to use their skill. They could only defend themselves and offenders should be brought to justice by ordinary men, to suffer ordinary sentences. It seemed so futile. Why have they train so hard? Where was the praise for them?

Anakin was too irritated by Obi Wan's obliviousness to such matters to even discuss them with him. He would never understand. He was a perfect pawn, happy with abilities that he doesn't use.


	4. The Regret

Obi Wan cared for Anakin. He felt his doubts and turmoil's. He suffered with him his insecurities. Later on he'll consider himself partly to blame because of it. Because his compassion made him not to report such things to their elders. It made him to justify his emotions as natural, as longing for home, as an expression of his temperament.

There was a problem between them from the start. The problem of their age. Obi Wan wasn't old enough to be a proper master and Anakin never grew to respect him as he would Qui Gon who took him in. Surely Qui Gon would find a way to reach the boy. In his wisdom he surely did see the way for him to embrace the light.

But Obi Wan wasn't wise. He grew old still not feeling wise. He was, even after all bad things happen, still reluctant in disowning Anakin, in making him all bad, all Sith. That's why he choose to remember him as he was, insecure, proud and young, he preferred to remember him as a friend. Because that's what they were. From the start, friends and as a friend Obi Wan was never able to see the bad in Anakin, to make out what is hidden in the darkness.

In the time that passed in between Obi Wan, in the solitude where he called himself Ben, the name he had in the time before Jedi's took him in. He started to look into that which was in the darkness. Maybe they called it the dark side because it was a Jedi's blind spot, they just couldn't see what people on the other side are feeling, what are they planning and where are they going to. That was their down fall because they, Sith and his apprentice, were invisible until it was too late.

Even in his old age Obi Wan was still light-hearten person and he didn't like to dwell on the past. He called himself Ben, and of Anakin he thought as a long lost friend. It was fortunate that the side of the light was hard to look at too from the dark side. That way Ben could live by on Tatooine watching over young Luke without being discovered. He just had to stay away from the usage of the Force, which wasn't too hard for him.

Hard thing was to watch over Luke. To see the light within him, it shone so bright and strong, he was such a simple boy. It was hard because he was more like Obi Wan, light at heart, not corrupted by the harsh environment and the unforgiving Empire he was in, than like angry Anakin. It was hard because when Luke smiled at him not knowing who he was, smiling despite him being just an old hermit Ben no one talked to, Obi Wan couldn't but wonder what the world would look like if he was a braver man way back when. If he really did what Anakin thought of him. If he tried to act on that feeling Padme provoked in him. Feeling that he could be a strong man, a complete one, one which has an agenda of his own, a destiny of his own, not just the one the Jedi masters bestowed upon him.

* * *

 _Sadness. That's what this feels like. I wonder where this goes to.  
_


	5. The Destiny

And the destiny seemed to play rough with them all but most of the time the destiny had nothing to do with it. The prophecies were told but as it was in any other galaxy or time the words of the prophecies were interpreted by those who listened. And those who listened had their own ideas how should the galaxy spin around its axe.

Luckily the galaxy had no desire to bind to those laws. Unluckily, the people who lived under those laws bounded their destinies to their rules acting like they weren't made up but reality to depend upon.

There were Sith Lords in the shadows walking among light plotting their own devices of control serving the desire to be the one, the only one to make the rules others should follow. Not conscious about this many people who weren't force users around them followed the same desires making their plots all the more plausible.

On the light there were Jedi Masters. They fancied themselves as the righteous ones in the galaxy. Of course that was just a feeble dream they had, the one that distorted their world view just enough to make them blind towards desires that didn't resemble their own. And they did had desires despite their words of wisdom and detachment. They desired a peaceful place, a wold where they won't be needed. And among all they desired for light to shine on their lives always so they could escape the darkness. Because in the darkness they would always crave the touch they had lost, mothers they didn't remember, lives they didn't lead.

Both Sith Lords and Jedi Masters lived by their different rules. But even among themselves they understood those rules differently.

Jedi's tried to make up for that discrepancy between views by their council. They always had a warrior, a peacemaker, a wise man, a priest and a care taker in the council. There were always spots for those who would interpret their rules differently from those archetypes, but this way Jedi Master didn't just discuss with each other but each represented a different ideal of being a Jedi Knight.

A wise man on the council for a longest of times was master Yoda. He has seen plenty in his centuries among people. Even the demise of his own race. But the Force kept him company and he tried to see what was needed as times changed around him.

He saw the rise and demise of great master Qui Gon. Qui Gon was a rouge Master, the one that would rise to the council in time when his rouge nature would mellow down. Yoda had seen it many times. Rouge Masters brought hint of risk to the council but that risk made them more adaptable. There were no Rouge Master for a long time now and the council has become more rigid, less adaptable.

When Qui Gon brought Anakin to them Yoda was against it. The darkness, the sorrow and anger was too great in the boy but after his demise Yoda couldn't persist in his decision. Prophecy was there but more than the prophecy Qui Gon's spirit was near, not ready to go away and Yoda yielded before his request. Maybe young Anakin will prevail and take a place of the Rouge Master in the council.

More so, young Master Obi Wan had a flare of purity about him. Maybe his lightness will serve them well in bringing up young Anakin. For Obi Wan there was no hope he'll be a Rouge Master but maybe a Wise Master one day. Yoda could see the balance in him that was produced by meeting Qui Gon's rouge nature and Obi Wan's natural trust he had in the force. Even before he became a master himself Obi Wan did reprimand his master as he was the older one.

But the dark force was tricky one, it could hide better against brighter light. That's how Obi Wan's nature hid Anakin's downfall from them all. It took years of meditating on Dagobah to get rid of this failure but regret was there even as he lied down to die. He couldn't help but worry for the world he left behind. After all he did care for it for a very long time. Maybe this was for the best. Young Luke wasn't trained enough but that might be the thing to spare him, to keep him going. Because they all were trained to the edge of possible but it didn't bring them any advantage against destiny.

Especially because Sith Lords had no regard against using that destiny to their advantage.

* * *

 _Well I guess this won't be a light romance fic. Leave a note let me see your view on this.  
_


	6. Paving the Dark Path

Sith Lord changed their names wherever they went. And they appearance would change as they would start to use the Force excessively. That way they stayed anonymous while they did their chores, while they sorted the Galaxy to their image. And the Galaxy needed them to fix it.

Anonymity was needed because others, less in tuned with the other realities didn't know that this reality needs fixing. If other would see their plans for what they were, they would rebel, they would throw them out, kill them and dishonour them. But they knew the truth that was hidden in that which Jedi Masters called the darkness.

But the darkness was so much more than just absence of light, it wasn't an empty slot where pristine Jedi Masters didn't venture. It was a place where all the passions, all the desires and all ambitions gathered. It was a gathering place for all that wasn't accepted as light, accepted and granted.

To make any of those desire true you needed to go before the council of lazy politicians that were corrupted by greed and power. But powerful wanted to keep their power and pretend it to be a righteous path.

Jedi Masters used the Force like children submitting it to such unfocused power, powering it into maintaining status quo. More so they used it like scared children, not daring to venture into deep waters of people's desires and dreams, of uniqueness that is an individual.

That's why Sith Lords kept their lines clean, that's why they fought among each other for power. Because they wanted for only to fittest to survive, only the one with clearest vision of what all the galaxies might become. Because they strived on unique design their visions bestowed upon all the worlds.

Ruling of the crowd was done, it was tried out and it was boring. Boredom was the main point for a Sith Lord to rise to power. Because that kind of a Sith Lord would throw away all that was childish, all connections, all desires but the desire to serve the big one, the dark centre of their lives and that centre wanted to rule life. It wanted of life to serve it, obey it and send life to its centre. In return it gave great visions, limitless power and cunning way of perceiving others.

Every Sith Lord that rise to power knew that he's only plotting the part of the road, that others will come after him after he gets tired, after his own ambition makes him blind and side-tracked. They will clean him of the road and continue forward towards the order, the obedience and progress.

That never made any Sith Lord hesitate. Because although he was unique what was the same on all of them was the service, service to the darkness that lied beneath the lightning bolts, that fuelled their moves and bend weak minded. It was a comfort really that they will be struck down when their services aren't longer required, that they'll rejoice with the dark centre in the middle powering their plans further.

There was hope between the moment of descend towards the dark centre and their last moment. Hope that they will be needed again, that they will be born again in some new body that they'll be used again in this sacred mission of conquering the worlds, of serving their master in the middle and stopping the Jedi Masters of spilling their strength to the weak ones that aren't meant to rule.

Because Jedi Masters spent their energy too, because the Universe was one their efforts ruined dark attempts to rise to power.

One of those Sith Lords was Darth Plagueis. He knew his time will come when he'll step aside. He could feel his apprentice rising behind his shoulder. And he knew he had chosen well. His apprentice will be one of the great ones if not greatest yet. But there were blocks on his path and Darth Plagueis tried to clear them before he stepped on the path.

Of course his apprentice Darth Sidious was the impatient one. He couldn't wait for all to clear, he wanted to fight the road for himself, to walk the blade and find which power is his own.

He killed his Master in his sleep or that was what Darth Plagueis made him believe. Main power of Darth Plagueis was deception. He made his apprentice believe he can cheat death. That was probably the main reason he killed him. Darth Sidious was a curious man, he killed his master in his sleep just to watch him beat it, and he wanted the secret for himself. But that was the one secret Darth Plagueis wasn't willing to share.

That's why he let his apprentice lead and plot his way withdrawing into shadows changing his shapes stealing bodies and walking among people. He was a rebellious Sith Lord, he didn't comply with his fate to return to the darkness because he had a vision, a vision of their down fall and he had to make it right. There were parts of their dark road only he could make. He had no desire to rule the road himself but to sway it towards the dark one in his life time. And his life could span centuries because of his ability to steal bodies.

That's how he ended up as a Jar Jar Binks. It was an embarrassing form and he wouldn't reveal himself to anyone wearing such body but it was useful. More useful than most of the bodies he used before. Jar Jar was a fool and Darth Plagueis used that shield to move world before him while he waited for his step on the stage.

And his ride soon arrived.

Jedi Masters were turned his way, he called them in by force and they followed it like children always would. He took a ride with them walking behind, listening. The Force wasn't easy to use around them, they were thick and unyielding. That's why he had to use practical tricks like messing with their ship but the other players were easier to mess with.

Especially the young queen in disguise. It was such a feeble disguise. Jar Jar observed her many times and she wasn't hard to recognize.

They found his perfect creation and the Jedi took the bait.

It was fun to see his creation up close, he looked like a child but he was a weapon. He created him that way.

When he saw the blocks on their path there were no way around them. In his vision Sith Lords and Jedi Masters were too even in their strength. Jedi Masters made up in numbers what they lacked in dedication. Darth Plagueis saw them fight the eternal fight endlessly repeating their loops. There was no way in defeating the Jedi Order. But then one night when he was dying and reviving the vision came to him.

A boy, a clean, clear boy which doesn't even know he's a weapon. When he would be great in power he would be surely claimed by the Jedi's and if moulded by a Sith Lord he would be a weapon that would struck Jedi Master's stabbing them in their back without them see him coming.

That's when he planted his seed on Tatooine. He chose it because there the boy would be undiscovered for long enough to experience the world on his own without Jedi Masters telling him what he sees. He would see the injustice of being a slave. It was a perfect plan. All he needed was to bring Jedi Masters to him and just watch it unfold as his apprentice is spoiling the boy under their robes.

Everything was set but as they met Darth Plagueis couldn't but notice the young queen caring for the boy. He queen was young and ambitious enough to be easily influenced, she was a fun pawn that believed in her own free will. Darth Plagueis saw an opportunity to make young Anakin even more fragile, to make him mature into darkness sooner so he pushed the young ones toward each other.

That was the move on the board he will regret later on. The reckless move he didn't foreseen but decided on the spot using the opportunity. Because although it did made Anakin turn sooner, and making him into Darth Vader, it planted a seed of their destruction. Such seeds are hard to see but the outcome became dreadful. Love, Darth Plagueis couldn't foresee that young ones will produce something as unpredictable as love. It was a force both Jedi Masters and Sith Lords wouldn't go near to, something forbidden. Because loved cared for nothing but for itself, for preserving its form, for persisting.

It wasn't the love that was born between young lovers. No, they were as Darth Plagueis predicted. Young, selfish, preoccupied with themselves. Their affair made them less aware of the world around them making it possible for Senator Amidala to make all the wrong decisions, and making Anakin obsessive to the point that he wasn't listening anymore. That part played out better than he planned it to.

No, the love cut in later, when the lovers were destroyed. The love came with the children Lord Plagueis was so careless about. They were loved, they were cared for, they were raised to fight and think, to resist and re-examine, they weren't easily controlled and they didn't follow old Jedi's rules and delusions. They made a path for themselves not caring for all the careful planning that was bestowed into paving the dark road, even into forcing the light road on others. That's why they will pay, they will be thrown down and all that they love will be taken from them.


End file.
